the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer Morningstar
Lucifer, also known as The Devil, Light Bringer, The Morning Star, and Satan, was the second of the four Archangels created by God and was his favorite son. He is also a fallen archangel, and the first fallen angel. He is the original ruler of Hell and the creator of demons, seen by them as a father figure and their god.As the second-born Archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael, and older brother of Raphael and Gabriel. According to Gabriel, Lucifer is, or at least was, God's favorite and most beloved celestial, but when God asked for all angels to bow down to humanity, Lucifer refused both out of jealousy and wounded pride over being commanded to bow to what he saw as a broken, flawed, and murderous species and no longer feeling he was God's favorite creation. This was caused by the Mark of Cain corrupting him and boosting his dislike towards humanity. He waged a war against God but was eventually cast out of Heaven by Michael, and later banished to Hell by Michael, both times on God's command. All of Azazel's actions were motivated with the goal of eventually releasing Lucifer from his cage in Hell. Like all other angels, Lucifer must have the permission of a strong enough human to use as his vessel, as he can not forcefully possess a person. Being an archangel, Lucifer possesses much more power than any normal angel, every pagan god, and also every demon and species of monster, most of whom deify him, thus being among the most powerful entities the Winchesters have ever encountered. But his power causes regular vessels to decay and required to drink vast amounts of demon blood or possess either his true vessel (Sam) or an alternate more stable vessel (Castiel). Eventually, he was finally freed and allowed to roam the Earth when the final seal (the death of Lilith) was broken by Sam. Freed from his cage, he took action to bring about the Apocalypse and cleanse the Earth (aka "The last perfect handiwork of God") of human beings (the flawed creation). Even after Lucifer was able to possess Sam Winchester, his true vessel, Sam's love for his brother Brandon allowed Sam to regain control of his body, and seal himself, Lucifer, Michael, and Adam back in Lucifer's Cage. After the release of Alexandra about five years later, the cage was damaged and Lucifer (whilst he still couldn't leave it) began reaching out to Sam to get him to return to Hell and release Lucifer so he could return to the world, working with Rowena to achieve this. Though Sam refused, Castiel said "yes" and Lucifer returned to the world in Castiel's body. After reconciling with God, Lucifer joined him, Sam, and Brandon in an attack to defeat Alexandra. However, Alexandra, not wanting to be re-imprisoned, overpowered God and in her rage, she pulled Lucifer from Castiel's body when he went to attack her and help his father. It is unknown where he was banished to, but he survived and was able to take possession of Vince Vincente, an aging musician. After the death of Vince, Lucifer began seeking out vessels with power and influence, culminating in his true vessel Sam Winchester without Brandon knowing he was inside Sam for months before Alexandra sensed Lucifer. Lucifer was eventually exorcised from Sam Winchester and returned to his Cage, but not before he conceived a Nephilim with Aria Kline. It was later revealed that Crowley perverted the spell so that Lucifer became his prisoner in the body of Nick once more. Later however, Lucifer (with the help of a demon) is able to turn the tables on Crowley and seemingly kills him. He then reclaims his position as Ruler of Hell and sets off to find his unborn daughter. After a battle with the Winchesters and Crowley, Lucifer killed Castiel and was trapped in an alternate reality by Mary Winchester. In that reality, Lucifer encounters the alternate version of Michael, who beats him into submission after a brief exchange of words and bout, takes him prisoner, and extracts much of his grace to fuel a spell to open a rift to the core world. However, Lucifer manages to escape to the core world just as the unstable rift collapses, where he discovers that much of his power has left him. After saving a resurrected Castiel from a group of angels, he curiously inquires about his daughter, but they are both soon apprehended and taken into custody by the last Prince of Hell, Asmodeus, as Lucifer has lost most of his powers and strength. After escaping Asmodeus, Lucifer attempted to steal Castiel's grace only for the latter to attack him. Lucifer retreated from the area and tried to steal grace from more angels. Later however after meeting and allying himself an angel named Anael he starts feeding on her grace but not all of it, allowing her to recharge before he decides to bargain with the Angels into convincing them to make him the undisputed Ruler of Heaven with the promise that he'll create more angels and restore the wings of the angels that have survived since the fall. However, his promises were revealed to be lies in order to grant Lucifer more power. He later abandoned this post and went to a bar in a state of despair that nobody would ever respect him. He was soon apprehended by his brother, Gabriel and Rowena MacLeod, both of whom Lucifer believed he had killed, allowing them to gain the upper hand on the surprised Archangel. After being captured to power a ritual to open a door to Apocalypse World, Lucifer learned that his daughter was in the alternate world and found his purpose revitalized. Resurrecting a recently-deceased Sam, Lucifer formed a reluctant alliance with the hunter to find his daughter and help stop Michael. After Lucifer was trapped on the other side he allied himself with Michael, on the terms that he can have Annabelle while Michael gets everything else. After stealing his daughter's power, Lucifer was fought for a final time by Brandon powered by Michael who Brandon was acting as a vessel to. With the help of Michael, Brandon finally killed Lucifer with an archangel blade. However, his vessel Nick survived and began a mission to avenge his family. Nick began killing people and felt remorse for his actions, so he prayed for Lucifer to come back and unknowingly awakened him from his eternal slumber within The Empty. Despite the revelation that Lucifer was behind his family's murders, Nick began a search for the archangel, working with demons to bring him back. After contacting Lucifer through Prophet Donatello Redfield, Nick attempted to resurrect Lucifer and succeeded in bringing him back to Earth. However, Annabelle intervened and sent Lucifer back to the Empty before killing Nick, foiling Lucifer's resurrection. Personality Lucifer was once the most beautiful and beloved Archangel in all of existence. God loved Lucifer the most of all his angels. Because of his elevated status among the other angels, Lucifer was very proud. When humanity was created, due to the Mark of Cain corrupting him into jealousy, he was unwilling to accept that he was no longer God's favorite. When God commanded all those of Heaven to love his new creation more than himself, Lucifer refused. Lucifer pleaded: "Father, I can't. These human beings are flawed. Murderous!" Lucifer continued his disobedience, asking Michael to stand by his side in his rebellion against God's orders. Michael refused Lucifer's request, and under God's command, Michael cast Lucifer into Hell. When Lucifer returned to Heaven, he listed the Salem witch trials, Nazi Germany, the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the 9/11 attacks as proof of mankind's unworthiness. Naturally, being cast out of Heaven enraged Lucifer, and he struck back by tempting and twisting the soul of a human woman, Lilith. After completely stripping her of her humanity, her soul was transformed into the very first demon. He then would created the four Princes of Hell, some of the most powerful demons nearly impossible to kill, as generals for Hell's army. Around the same time he also passed on the Mark of Cain onto Cain, turning him into the first Knight of Hell, who went on the create more Knights, elite warrior demons nearly impossible to kill, such as Abaddon. Because of these unforgivable blasphemies against God, Lucifer was further punished by being placed into an additional solitary imprisonment within Hell. He remained there in isolation for a millennium. Lucifer's long term goal was to eventually be freed from the Cage, eradicate humanity, and restore Earth to its original "untainted" glory. It is suggested that Lucifer only uses demons as servants and would eradicate all of them as well, because, despite them being his creations, he considers demons to be even less worthy than humans. Proof of this is shown when he casually kills dozens of them. However, he holds his greatest contempt for Pagan Gods, believing them to be petty, disloyal, and the lowest of all beings because they claim to be gods. Lucifer claims that he never lies or even tricks, because he does not have to, as he has said, "I will never lie to you. I will never trick you." He promised both his vessels, Nick and Sam, that he would be honest with them. He also said that he sympathizes with his vessels, both of whom are victims like himself. He went to some lengths to get Sam's acceptance, sparing Brandon's life on several occasions, and allowing Sam revenge against some of the demons that controlled his life. Despite this, Lucifer is largely manipulative and has been proven to mislead on occasion, suggesting that this was more of a ploy to gain trust, rather than an actual commitment, and he would bend this rule when it's to his advantage. Furthermore, Lucifer tries to gain sympathy from his opponents such as Brandon by claiming that he is truly a victim and was justified in his actions. Lucifer shows concern for his fellow angels, though it is the archangels he loves most. He captured Castiel and admired the angel's loyalty in refusing to reveal the presence of his friends. He invited his younger brother to join him since they were both enemies of Heaven, but when Castiel refused, Lucifer respected his decision and offered him a chance to change his mind. Lucifer was remorseful when forced to kill what he believed to Gabriel and was disappointed when Michael berated him. When preparing to fight his older sibling in their pre-destined battle, Lucifer pleaded with Michael to "walk off the chessboard," but Michael remained determined to fulfill his destiny and serve God. Even so, when Castiel struck Michael with holy fire, Lucifer was outraged by the attack on his brother and obliterated Castiel, stating only he had the right to hurt Michael. Gabriel criticized Lucifer, describing his actions as "one great big temper tantrum." Death and Crowley both made similar observations, as they have both called him a bratty and petulant child with daddy issues. Lucifer is also arrogant and extremely vengeful, taking his betrayal and hatred out on the entire world without any remorse. Nonetheless, Lucifer sees himself as a tragic figure who was punished for being right. He refuses to accept any blame for his actions and suggests that God intentionally made Lucifer the way he is, asserting that "God wanted the Devil." Lucifer is also highly cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, and despite his claims of being the victim, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. For example, he savagely massacred all the pagan gods (except for Kali, who was rescued and escaped), simply because they plotted against him, despite the fact that they posed no real threat to him and takes great pleasure in beating Brandon for being "such a pain in (his) ass." He also slaughtered an entire town by sacrificing the women and children and then having his demons possess the men before killing them just to raise a Horseman. Lucifer has a sense of humor equivalent to Gabriel and Balthazar, rare in many angels. He can be sarcastic and casually indifferent, usually a testament to his arrogance. This highlighted particularly in Sam's hallucinations of him, where he sees him as constantly shedding a snarky and wisecracking light on Sam's everyday actions. When reunited with Sam in Hell, Lucifer proves to have a comical side, going so far as to dance during a fight with his enemies. While Lucifer is angry with God for imprisoning him, he feels that it's a family issue and that dealing with Alexandra is more important to the point that he is willing to put aside his differences with his father and the Winchesters to fight her after the torture Alexandra put him through. After seeing God for the first time in eons, Lucifer initially seemed uncertain on how to react, but soon began to act somewhat like a petulant child, demanding an apology and locking himself in Sam's room when he didn't get one. However, after God actually apologized and explained his behavior, Lucifer forgave him and the two reconciled their differences to the point that Lucifer not only fought for God, he tried to save his father from Alexandra despite how powerful she was. In the aftermath of the war with Alexandra, Lucifer seems solely interested in maintaining power in Hell, refusing to let Crowley stand in his way. He displays cruelty towards everyone who slightly upsets him. However, he makes an exception with Rowena, whose powers he is dependent upon, until she manages to betray him. Although repeatedly regarded as "evil" by this point, Lucifer was generous enough to keep up his promise with Vince and heal his sister Wendy of her paralysis. Following his banishment by Rowena, Lucifer comes back vengeful against God, believing that God had only apologized to get Lucifer's help against the Darkness before abandoning him a second time. Lucifer is both angry and devastated by this, in near tears when explaining his reasoning to the Winchesters and Castiel. He now sees no point in any of God's creations and intends to do whatever he feels like, specifically stating that he has no other plan. Lucifer's disregard for anyone but himself remains prominent as he seeks out influential humans as his vessels, eventually landing Sam Winchester. Simply for the fun of it, Lucifer takes Sam's Girlfriend at the time Aria to his bed, and willingly conceives a child with her, the purpose of this is uncertain, though he expresses joy about finally creating something rather than destroying it. He is enraged when Aria threatens to abort the child, and becomes even more furious when Alexandra expels him from his vessel, and help the Winchesters do their jobs right. As Crowley's prisoner, Lucifer remains confident, humorous and fearless as he does not believe Crowley will get what he wants from him. Even after being tortured, he merely puts up a front that he will submit to Crowley's rule. Although he claimed to have lost his purpose after God's abandonment of him, Lucifer seems to have regained it by focusing on his daughter. Lucifer also admits to one demon that he is not well-known for his patience. After his escape, Lucifer's primary objective is to be with his daughter. Alternate Michael, upon reading Lucifer's mind, notes that his greatest fear is being imprisoned again. After losing most of his grace, Lucifer became more human, requiring food and feeling the cold, something that disgusted him but he also didn't know how to deal with. Lucifer admits after feeling human sensations that he doesn't understand how people keep going. In a more vulnerable moment, Lucifer admitted that he always wanted to fit in and please a father that he could never please. He admits that he fears being as bad of a father to Annabelle as God was to him. After trying to help humans as the new God, Lucifer appeared to be genuinely distressed by the idea that all humans hated him because of God's "propaganda." Anael also points out he does not really want to find Annabelle, since he is afraid of 'seeing contempt in his eyes'. He even revealed he can't do the things he promised the angels and only needed them to gain power, this was contrast to his words of never lying. Lucifer was also shown to get easily enraged and saddened at the mention of locking him back in the Cage. When he next appeared, he was depressed and drinking in a bar, telling the bartender how neither Heaven nor Hell matter to him, and that all he cares about is Annabelle. He was so depressed from being unable to feel Annabelle's presence that he nearly cried while he asked Gabriel to put him out of his misery when he held an Archangel Blade to his chest. He had no intention of defending himself against a weak Gabriel or the Winchesters, even when they stated they'd drain him of his Grace and kill him. He started annoying and upsetting Rowena to pass the time, which made her lash out by telling him they'd use his Grace to retrieve Mary and Annabelle. Knowing where his daughter is and being insulted as being "nothing to him, to anyone" motivated him to fight and free himself. He replenished his Grace by "eating" a group of Angels and resurrected Sam in order to present him to Annabelle so he could finally build a relationship with his daughter, stating that before he'd just kidnap him but realized that wasn't an option. He smiled upon finally meeting Annabelle. He successfully bonds with Annabelle, who was curious about his family, but doesn't get along with Gabriel, Castiel and the Winchesters, who despise him and want him away from Annabelle. He impresses Annabelle with his power and knowledge, much to the Winchesters disdain. When Lucifer attempts to reconnect with, or at least talk to Gabriel, and start arguing about the past, Gabriel calls Lucifer a "cancer" God had to cut out, he was visibly hurt and shed a tear. He stood behind with Gabriel in order to protect Annabelle and the refugees fleeing to Main Earth when Michael attacked, despite being depowered. After being overwhelmed by Michael, he tries to cross the rift but is held back by Sam, who asked him "How did you think this was gonna end?" When he decided to team up with Michael, on the terms that he can have Annabelle while Michael can get everything else; he looked visibly conflicted by it. After reuniting with Annabelle and trying to leave Earth, he was nearly successful and played on his daughter enthusiasm before Annabelle learned Lucifer killed his friend by compelling him to tell the truth, revealing he did kill Maggie and really enjoyed it. Lucifer was visibly upset when Annabelle called him a monster and denied Lucifer as father, and screamed in Annabelle's face before shedding tears when he recognized contempt in Annabelle's eyes. He completely abandoned any relationship with his daughter and stole most of his grace, reverting to his old self. His narcissism, ruthlessness, and desire to be worshiped became his most dominating qualities, as he was going to wipe out the universe and make a new one in his image to be worshipped. He came to believe that family only brings pain and was unnecessary even punching his daughter and taunting him by declaring he could make more. He returned to his cruel and sadistic mannerisms as he was going to force Sam, and his own son Annabelle, to kill each other for his own amusement. He tried to make Sam see Annabelle as a killer while trying to prove to Annabelle that the Winchesters didn't care about him. His ambitions took priority over his daughter as he said he would just make more after Annabelle tried to get his father to stop and beat him down. Death Killed By * Brandon Winchester After Lucifer becomes super-charged by stealing Annabelle's grace, Brandon agrees to become the vessel for the Apocalypse World Michael on the condition that Brandon remain in control and Michael power him. Wielding several of Michael's powers, Brandon battles Lucifer to the death, but is overpowered by the super-charged Fallen Archangel as he gloats over his victory. As Lucifer begins smiting Brandon, Sam tosses Brandon Michael's archangel blade. Brandon, with Michael powering him so that he can resist Lucifer's smiting and wield the weapon, brushes off the attack and stabs Lucifer in the side with the archangel blade, killing him. Lucifer's vessel Nick survives his death and later prays to him, awakening him in The Empty. However, though Nick tries to resurrect Lucifer, the attempt is foiled by Annabelle and Lucifer is returned to the Empty. Characteristics Lucifer's true form has so far only been depicted as an intense white light, usually shown while Lucifer is exiting or entering a vessel. When severely weakened, Lucifer manifests as a bright form of white smoke. His wings were revealed to be massive in size in comparison to Castiel's; unlike those of standard angels, Lucifer's wings arc outwards instead of upwards and are not broken like the majority of his siblings. Uniquely, Lucifer's eyes glow red instead of blue. While being an angel, The Devil appears to have tainted/corrupted grace. According to one angel, Lucifer carries the stench of Hell on him. The prophet Donatello remarked that Lucifer's power was dark and toxic when comparing it to his son. While Michael and Raphael could do harm to their vessels due to their great power and leave the person they were possessing a vegetable, Lucifer's presence in any vessel other than his chosen one or one of a powerful bloodline that can contain an angel, causes the vessel to slowly decay. While possessing a vessel, Lucifer usually retains the vessel's appearance without altering it. His 2014 alternate counterpart however, dressed Sam in an all-white suit and combed his hair back. After possessing Vince Vincente, Lucifer made an exception and chose to re-dress Vince in black clothing, topped with a leather Jacket. After escaping imprisonment from Crowley, Lucifer finally decides to change Nick's attire, doning a leather jacket as he did with Vince. This jacket was lost following his escape from the alternate universe. Lucifer replaced it with a beige jacket. Outside a vessel but within Hell or someone's mind, Lucifer usually takes the form of his first known vessel, Nick. Sam and Rowena MacLeod are revealed to have seen Lucifer's true face, not just the face of the vessel he uses. Lucifer's true face is frightening enough that it instilled true terror in Sam and Rowena. After stealing power from Annabelle, his eyes turned glowing gold instead of red, like Annabelle. When killed by Dean with an archangel blade, fire burst from Lucifer's vessel instead of glowing light as with other angels and even archangels when they are killed. It is unclear if this was something unique to Lucifer or was due to his super-charged state at the time. Following Nick's prayer, Lucifer formed as a black liquid skeleton within The Empty with his signature red eyes. Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Devil